


Five Times James Gave Piper a Present He Didn’t Ask For And One Time He Actually Loved it

by Quien_Eres



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, The Author's English sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quien_Eres/pseuds/Quien_Eres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you just need the right present to make someone happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times James Gave Piper a Present He Didn’t Ask For And One Time He Actually Loved it

**Author's Note:**

> Does this even count as a Pipster Christmas fic? Not really sure, but I wanted to write it anyway. Forgive my shitty English (I really need a beta reader OTL)

The first time, Piper wasn't sure if he should be laughing or if James was just stupid.  
  
“A rubber chicken?” Piper asked rising an eyebrow.

“Well, yeah. I kinda forgot your birthday was two months ago and stuff, so, happy belated birthday Pipes!” James sang happily, putting party hats on both of them.

Piper stared unamused at the Trickster. He thanked God no one else was on the hideout right now, because if they were, he would definitely kill the man on stripped costume right there.

“And you’re giving me a rubber chicken as my birthday present because?” Piper inquired, because if this was a joke, he wasn’t laughing.  
  
“Oh, come on Pipes. You should be asking why I didn’t gave you a rubber chicken BEFORE” The Trickster stated proudly.

“Because…”

“Because rubber chicken are one of the neatest thing ever!” He finished beaming.

Piper gave a quick glance at his present. Yeah, James was definitely stupid.

“Oh really?” Piper hissed. He wasn’t expecting any of his Rogues companions to give him anything, and he appreciated that James actually remembered his birthday, even if he did it monthsafter the actual date. But a prop for comedy purposes wasn’t exactly what he expected as a birthday present.

“Yeah, rubber chickens are great. They make you laugh, they are useful paperweights, great chewing toys for dogs-” And he started giving Piper a full list of all the uses you could find for a rubber chicken. Until said present exploded, covering Piper on a red sticky substance.

“Oh, yeah, and that too. Happy birthday Pipes” And just as he said that, he started running away from his friend.

When the rest of the Rogues came back to their hideout, Len started shouting and demanding to know why the place was a mess and why there was strawberry jam everywhere.

* * *

The second time, Piper was sure James had good intentions with his present, even if it was awful.

It had been a week since his last present. Piper could swear Len almost killed them when he found them fighting on the kitchen floor like children and figured out that the whole mess was their fault. But for some reason, he didn’t, and he was thankful for that.

“You know I’m still mad at you right?”

“Come on Pipes, I already told you I was sorry, it was just a joke”.

“And I already told you that I don’t care. And where are you even taking me to?”

“It’s my way to say I’m sorry”.

“Oh please don’t”.

Piper thought he should have known thfar Trickster was up with something when he asked him to go out with him on civvies. They were not going to a heist or another Rogue related activity, that was for sure. But knowing Trickster, he feared they were going to do something far worst.

“Seriously, what is this place?” Piper inquired.

“The heaven, my friend” And as Trickster opened the door, Hartley’s eyes couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

“James why?” He asked, covering his face in embarrassment.

“Why? No likey? I thought you would love your present Hart!”

“Why would I like something like this?”

“Who wouldn’t? What kind of man doesn’t love going to a stripper club?”

“A gay man, James, that kind of man”.

“But you… Ooooh”

The moment couldn’t get any more awkward. Piper wished he could just die right there. Or kill James, both things sounded great in that moment.

* * *

The third time, fortunately wasn’t as awkward as the second time.

“I said I was sorry. And how was I supposed to know you were gay?”

“It’s okay Tricks. But everyone knows I’m gay, I think it was pretty obvious” Piper said looking at his friend. It had been another week since his last ‘present’, but the awkwardness of that night was still the same.

“Well, for starters, you don’t look gay to me” The Trickster stated.

“So, how’s a gay supposed to look to you, Tricks?” Piper hissed, crossing his arms.

“No, that’s not what I -er- forget it. I just wanted to apologize for the present I gave you last time… and the one before that”. He stood up and motioned Piper to get on his back. “Come on, get on Pipes”.

“Is this some kind of homophobic joke or are you just feeling bi-curious?”

“Nope and nope. I just wanted to give you a ride on my back with my flying boots. Nothing sexual on it, just friends hanging out and stuff”. Trickster still was pointing at his back, and Piper couldn’t help but accepting his present and getting on his friend back.

Piper thought for a second that this one was an actually a nice gift.

Until he remembered they still were inside the hideout.

Yeah, Len was definitely going to kill them this time for the mess they made.

* * *

The fourth time, he wasn’t sure wether he liked it or not.

“Nice office agent Jesse”. Piper was leaning against the wall, smirking at his friend.

“Yeah, pretty cool right?” He beamed.

“Right. But I’m sure you didn’t invite me here just to show it off. Well, knowing you, maybe you did, but who knows” Piper said.

“Hart, that hurts me. I'm reformed you know”. The ex-conman put his hands on his chest, acting as if he were offended

“Yeah, but you’re still kinda crazy you know” Piper stated.

“Fair point. But that wasn’t the reason why I invited you here today, my friend. I did it for something far more important than that, mister Rathaway”. James’ voice turned serious, and that startled the other ex-Rogue.

“Then why?” Piper asked.

“Because today’s your birthday you silly”. All the seriousness in James’ voice disappeared just as he said those words and a wide smiled replaced it. Piper didn’t know what exactly he was expecting from the man who used to call himself ‘the Trickster’.

“So, you actually remembered it this time”. Piper couldn’t help but smile. No one else remembered today was his birthday, not even Wally.

“Yeah, I’m great, I know. Listen, I’m going to leave work in a few minutes, so, how about some drinks and stuff? You know, as friends, no homo”.

Piper couldn’t help but chuckle for the last statement. Watching his friend having the need to reassure his heterosexuality was a little funny.

He agreed and waited for James outside his office. He couldn’t deny it, he actually enjoyed spending time with his friend like that, drinking and chatting so casually with him in his house. That was maybe the only thing missed about being a Rogue: His friend.

But the best part of it was the kiss James gave him later that night.

Hartley thought he was pretty good at it, even if James swore he was straight and all. He liked how their lips felt when they touched, the sweet nothings they whispered to each other. He loved everything.

A few weeks later, James denied everything, saying it was the alcohol and Top’s doing when he brainwashed them and that he was straight.

Piper was about say how that wasn’t true at all. But he didn’t.

He wasn’t going to waste his time with a man who was still deep in the closet and didn’t want to come out of it.

-

The fifth time, Piper really hated his present.

“Come on, it’s just a scar, wake up!”. But he didn’t

Hartley kept staring at his friend’s lifeless body, his last words still echoing in his mind.

‘Not him, not now!’

“You stupid bastard”. Piper was trying really hard to not cry right there, trying to bear with the pain alone.

He hated the Rogues for killing Flash. He hated the Suicide Squad for chasing after them. And he hated himself the very most, for not being strong enough to protect his friend.

Trickster gave his life for him.

And he hated that gift.

He wanted James back.

-

“What? Don’t I get a hug or something?”

Piper was still staring speechless at the man standing on his porch.

“Earth to Pipes”. The man waved his hand in front of the ex-rogue trying to make him react. “Hart, I know I’m drop dead gorgeous, but say something, just-”.

The man couldn’t finish his sentence, because Piper locked their lips together. He didn’t complain at the feeling, and started kissing him back, deepening the kiss, as if their lives depended of that. The moment felt wonderful, and both men wished it lasted forever.

“I missed you James” Piper said as he broke the kiss and stared into his friend’s eyes.

“Me too Pipes, me too”. He hugged his partner as tightly as he could, not wanting to let him go again.

Questions could be asked later. Tonight, they just wanted to spend the Christmas’s eve, finally together again. Piper wasn’t expecting visitors, but he wasn’t going to complain about this one.

Celebrating Christmas wasn’t his thing, but spendning the rest of the night cuddling with James was definitely something he loved.

James was back, and that was the best present he could ever ask for.


End file.
